paying the debt
by Exotos135
Summary: Candace and Stacy's cellphone's are out of service and they have to get the money to pay the debt,will they suceed?
1. out of service

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Candace Room "9:00 AM"

(Candace was talking with Stacy in her cellphone)

(C)=so,Stacy,how are is your sister doing? (S)=prety good,mostly thanks to your brother's.

(C)=yes,their creations seem's to be pretty usefull,by the way,don't you think it's strange that whatever they do,it has to do with some kind of patch the girls are looking for?

(S)=yeah,but it's probably just a coincidence. (C)=ah,ok anything you wanna talk about?

(S)=well,not much,but i believe there's a new offer at the mall. (C)=great!where is-

(before they knew,their conversation was interrupted)

(C)=Stacy?...Stacy,can you hear me? (S)=Candace?...Candace,can you hear me?

(they both checkeds their cellphone's,where they found an...interesting issue)

(C&S)=WHAT?OUT OF SERVICE?

(Stacy and Candace went to their mom's to see what had happened)

(C)=mom!i was talking with Stacy in my cell phone when suddenly a message arrived saying it's out of service!

(S)=mom!i was talking with Candace in my cell phone when suddenly a message arrived saying it's out of service!

(both mother's replied)

(L&M)=that message arrives when your limited time is over. (C&S)=what can i do to get it back?

(L&M)=you need to pay to receive more minutes. (C&S)=but i don't have any money!

(L&M)=well,you'll have to get a job if you wanna pay. (C&S)=WHAT?

(L&M)=well,if you want money,you'll have to get a job to earn it.

(C)=i guess i could try that. (S)=but i don't wanna work...

(L)=well,ill go buy a newspaper's,you may find something you like there. (M)=you have to if you want money,honey.

(C)=ok,i'll wait then. (S)=aw man!

(20 minutes later at the Fletcher's house)

(L)=honey,i brought you the newspaper's.

(Linda gived Candace the newspapers)

(C)=thanks mom.

(Candace checked the job offers in the newspaper)

(C)=let's see,toy maker?no,im terrible at that,teacher?no,im still in school,mom,do you know any jobs for me?

(L)=well,kids like you usually sell lemonade. (C)=something else? (L)=how aobut if you look around?

(C)=hmmm,now that i think about it,i think slushy burger needs an emplooye or two. (L)=that's it,go the slushy burger.

(C)=yes,i'll go to the slushy burger,i'll see if Stacy wants to come.

(Candace went to the door and opened it to see Stacy outside)

(C)=Stacy? (S)=hi,Candace,where are you going? (C)=to the slushy burger,they might need an emplooye or two,wanna come?

(S)=well,im not sure,do you really think we'll be chosen for this? (C)=come on,it's not like someone else have the job.

(cut to Candace and Stacy,outside of slushy burger seeing someone else already working there)

(S)=we should have come earlier. (C)=hey don't worry,we'll find another job! (S)=where? (C)=we'll see.

(Candace and Stacy looked everywhere on the mall,but with no success obtained an job offer)

(S)=what do we do now?,there's not a single job offer in the mall! (C)=well,we can think of something in our way home.

(Candace and Stacy left the mall and returned to the fletcher's house)

(at the kitchen,Candace and Stacy were trying to think of something they could use)

(C)=do you think i could make an artifact and we could sell it for a lot of money? (S)=no,we need something easy.

(C)=well,i could do that. (S)=...hmm,i don't know...

(suddenly,Candace and Stacy's stomach's growled)

(S)=i think we could eat something. (C)=good,i'll go prepare something,wait here. (S)=ok.

(the second Candace went to the kitchen,Stacy panicked and tried to flee the place trought the window)

(S)=i must leave before Candace kill's me with her food! (C)=excuse me?

(Stacy got surprised when she heard Candace voice,she left the window and tried to explain)

(S)=well,you see,how do i say this mildly?...your cooking...is horrible.

(C)=Stacy,i know that,but you shouldn't judge me when your cooking is even worse. (S)=no,no it's not!

(C)=Stacy,you usually put the wrong ingredient's in a lot of food.

(S)=oh yeah?tell me one. (C)=you put salt in lemonade,turning it into water,sodium and potassium,you add meat to salad,  
you add coke to cofee,you-

(S)=i told you to only tell me one! (C)=sorry. (S)=anyway,what did you make? (C)=can you survive it? (S)=ill try it!

(Candace and Stacy went back to the kitchen table,where there was some entirely colorfull fruit)

(S)=Candace,what's this? (C)=i have no idea,i just took some fruits-

(Stacy grabbed and took a bite from an brown apple)

(C)=and convined the taste with chocolate,vanilla,mint and all other ice cream tastes,for some reason,  
they became entirely the color of the ice cream flavor i used on them.

(after hearing that,Stacy intended to puke out what she eat,but unlike last times,  
she actually enjoyed the food,to the point she eat it faster then usual,she then replied Candace)

(S)=Candace*takes another bite*how dwib byou bwade bhis bwuff? (C)=huh?

(Stacy swallowed the bite she took of the apple and replied)

(S)=how did you made this stuff? (C)=oh.

(Candace took out a strange machine from her pocket)

(C)=i carefully fused the tastes of both the fruits and ice cream utilising this machine Phineas and Ferb gave me to fuse two things into a sole being creating,in fact,a fruit wich not only combined both ice cream and fruit characteristics but also united both flavors to create a delicious yet healthy taste in the result.

(S)=...sorry i didn't got it,what did you said? (C)=i combined both things with this machine. (S)=oh.

(Stacy then screamed)

(C)=what?is something wrong? (S)=no,i just got an idea! (C)=yay,what is it?

(S)=well you see,there are no job offers in the mall right? (C)=yes? (S)=and you made this stuff. (C)=obviously.

(S)=then how about- (C)=no. (S)=you didn't even heard it. (C)=no,no,no! (S)=all we need to do- (C)=no!

(S)=is sell- (C)=no! (S)=this things! (C)=no,no,no,no!

(Stacy jumped to Candace)

(S)=ill explain,we disguise as "salesman"- (C)=get off me,Stacy. (S)=-we sell these stuff,obtain the money and we can pay the debt!

(C)=and what if it backfires horribly? (S)=it won't Candace!we sell this things and we'll be millionare!

(C)=i don't know,im still doubtfull. (S)=come on,Candace!it's a brilliant idea! (C)=well,i won't deny that.

(S)=so? (C)=...ok,let's sell it. (S)=YAHOO!

(Stacy got off Candace and went to the backyard)

(C)=phew,she finally got off me,i hope this turns out fine. 


	2. the ice fruits

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's Backyard "2:00 PM"

(in the Fletcher's Backyard,Stacy and Candace were constructing their stand)

(S)=by the way,Candace. (C)=yes? (S)=what do we call your invention's? (C)=i don't know...ice fruits? (S)=that's fine by me.

(at that moment,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Baljeet and Django arrived)

(P)=hi girls. (I)=what cha doin?

(S)=we're going to sell something Candace made. (D)=should we run away then? (C)=no,it's perfectly edible this time.

(I)=oh,so how much does it cost? (S)=we'll think about that once we finished the stand. (P)=ok,can we help?

(C)=that would be appreciated. (P)=ok,we'll call for some stuff. (S)=ok.

(Candace and Stacy,with the help of Phineas and his friends,started to make the stand,  
however,as time passed the "stand" looked more like a restaurant by the minute,being equiped with a menu of the flavor's,detailed tables and sits and more stuff.  
1 hour of work later,the "restaurant" was ready)

(C)=ok,it's finished. (S)=let's enter it!

(Candace,Stacy and the rest of the team entered the "restaurant")

(S)=wow,i really wonder if we can call this a stand anymore. (C)=umm,of course we can't.

(I)=would you mind if we and the fireside girls work in here? (C)=well,we need some waiters and or maids,so i guess you can work here.

(P)=cool!i,Baljeet and Django will be the waiters. (I)=ill search for the troop.

(S)=well,Candace,the restaurant is ready!how do we make the ice fruits? (C)=follow me.

(Stacy followed Candace to the kitchen,where told Stacy what to do)

(C)=look,Stacy,when Phineas,Baljeet or Django give an order,whoever we'll have to work in here will use the machine from before to combine both the fruit and ice cream taste to form the ice fruit.

(S)=ah,it's that easy? (C)=yes. (S)=so,who we'll have to work in here? (C)=we. (S)=wait what?

(Candace gived Stacy a baseball hat and fake moustache)

(C)=*puts on disguise*the first order will arrive in 5 minutes. (S)=you'll help me right? (C)=of course.

(Stacy put on her disguise and went back with Candace to see if the boys were back already)

(D)=hi,girls,we're- (B)=oh my gosh!the restaurant has been invaded by hobos! (P)=guys,i think those are the girls.

(at that moment,Isabella and the fireside girls returned in maid outfits)

(G)=hi! (I)=what cha- (A)=*points at Candace and Stacy*OH MY GOSH,THE RESTAURANT HAS BEEN INVADED BY HOBOS!

(P)=girls,these are Candace and Stacy in disguise. (M)=oh really?

(Candace and Stacy temporary removed their disguises,gived the team a wink and put on their disguises again)

(G)=hi,Onee-chan! (S)=hi,imouto! (C)=ok,everybody,get to your positions,we'll open soon.

(6 hours and 45 minutes later,the girls took of their disguises)

(S)=let's see...we have 675 dollars in here! (C)=Stacy,was it really necessary to sell the ice fruits for 25 dollars?

(S)=yes,yes it was,just look at this much,Candace,we can pay the debt immediatly! (D)=uh-hum!

(everybody but Phineas raised their hands to get their part)

(S)=ok,how much do you want? (D)=45 dollars each! (S)=ok.

(Stacy gived them their part of the job,leaving the girls with only 270 dollars left)

(C)=you don't want anything,Phineas? (P)=nah,im fine. (S)=ok,let's divide it.

(Stacy and Candace splited the money,having 135 dollars each)

(S)=ok,i have the money,so ill go back to my home,call you tomorrow Candace! (C)=goodbye,stacey! (S)=don't call me that!

Candace Room "9:00 PM"

(Candace was going to sleep,but instead went to Phineas and Ferb room she slowly opened the door to not wake them up,she slowly lifted Phineas pillow's and left 35 dollars under it she did the same with Ferb and then left the room)

(in her room)

(C)=*sigh*ok,i still have 65 dollars,maybe it will be enough to pay the debt...tomorrow.

(Candace,in an instant,fell asleep) 


	3. DEM saves the day!

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Candace Room "9:00 AM"

(Candace woke up,changed to her usual attire and went downstairs to eat her breakfast)

(C)=i really wonder when Phineas and Ferb will se their surprises.

(suddenly,Phineas and Ferb went runing downstairs)

(P)=Candace,Candace,Candace! (C)=yes? (P)=*shows dollars to Candace*look at this!35 dollars! (C)=yes,yes they are.

(in that moment Linda went downstairs)

(L)=hi. (P)=*shows dollars to Linda*look mom!we have 35 dollars! (L)=oh,where did you found them?

(P)=under my bed,Ferb also has some! (F)=*shows dollars to Linda* (P)=i believe they were given to us by the...whatever fairy!

(L)=hehehe,you're really happy today. (P)=yes,yes i am! (L)=oh,by the way,Candace,Stacy wants to talk with you in her room.

(C)=ok,im coming.

Hirano's House "9:12 AM"

(Candace entered the house and went to Stacy's Room)

(C)=did you wanted to talk with me,Stacy? (S)=yes,Candace,sit here.

(Candace sat on Stacy's bed)

(S)=i would like to know- (C)=you're gonna ask me to marry you,isn't it?

(there was a long awkward silence between the duo)

(S)=...he..hehe...hahahahahaHAHAHA!oh,Candace,the things you say...hehehehe.

(Stacy took out a walkie talkie from her pocket)

(S)=*whispering*cancel the wedding.

(in the Fletcher's backyard,Ginger and everybody Stacy and Candace knew in Danville we're in the wedding)

(G)=the wedding's cancelled,folks!

(everybody were dissapointed)

(back in Stacy's room)

(S)=no,Candace,what id like to know... (C)=yes?

(S)=is that if you had an idea of how we could earn more money? (C)=why do we need more money?

(S)=weeelll... (C)=yes? (S)=weeelll..

(Candace looked at Stacy with an annoyed face)

(S)=sorry. (C)=tell me what's wrong already.

(S)=ummm,it's about the debt we need to pay. (C)=yes?

(S)=well,just look at it*gives the debt account to Candace*. (C)=come on,it can be too bad.

(Candace freaked out when she saw how much they needed)

(C)=HOLY BUSTING RABBYPUS,IT'S HORRIBLY BAD! (S)=i know,right? (C)=what can we do? (S)=i was hoping you had an idea.

(C)=sadly i don't. (S)=aw,man. (C)=maybe ill get an idea outside. (S)=yeah.

(Candace and Stacy left Stacy's room and the Hirano's house and went walking back to the Fletcher's backyard)

(C)=i can't believe we need 1000+ dollars to pay the debt! (S)=well,it's not too bad,maybe we can still sell the ice fruits.

(C)=yeah,but-

(Candace looked at a wedding cake in the middle of the backyard)

(C)=is that a wedding cake?

(Candace grabbed and turned Candace around,while the fireside girls taked the wedding cake away)

(S)=let's focus on the important thing now. (C)=yes,sorry. (S)=ok,can we still sell the ice fruits?

(C)=i don't think so,i need fruit to make them. (S)=well,there must be something we can do!

(C)=yes,yes there is,but we need to find another way outside of selling the ice fruits. (S)=yeah,like what?

(C)=well,maybe-

(at that moment,a truck belonging to the "deus ex machina company" arrived at the backyard from the truck,a tall slender blonde woman came out,she passed the duo and when she saw the ice fruit "restaurant"  
she was amazed)

(?)=oh my,this is what the deus ex machina company has been looking for!  
after 3 years of searching for the perfect combination of fruit's and ice cream,our wish has finally come true!

(C)=maybe we could ask that woman. (S)=yeah,let's try it.

(Candace and Stacy walked to the woman)

(C)=excuse me,miss,who are you? (?)=im Michelle Anderson Rodriguez,but you can call me Mary. (S)=nice to meet you,Mary.

(C)=so what are you doing here? (M)=well,you see,my company has been looking for the perfect combination of fruit and ice cream!  
not ham,i have been looking everywhere for the combination,but i have always returned empty handed but once i saw this restaurant and the...what are they called?

(S)=ice fruits? (M)=yes,the ice fruits!i have finally founded what i have been looking for!  
and if you don't mind,i would like to buy your restaurant!

(C)=really? (M)=yes!so how much do you want? (C)=well-

(Stacy put her hand in Candace mouth)

(S)=i need to discuse it with the maker,would you wait a minute or two? (M)=of course,take all (S)=thanks.  
the time you need.

(Candace and Stacy went into a corner,where Candace licked Stacy's hand,wich made her remove her hand)

(S)=eew,i was gonna remove my hand soon enough! (C)=what do you think? (S)=well,we need money.

(C)=ok,how about 10 dollars? (S)=CANDACE! (C)=Stacy,the woman might get angry if we ask her for more.  
(S)=but if we don't have 1000+ dollars,we won't be able to pay the cellphone's debt!

(C)=yeah,but,we can figure out how to get it with time. (S)=ok,but don't come crying to me when you see this is a bad idea.

(meanwhile with Michelle)

(M)=hmm,it must be really important if they take that long.

(at that moment,Phineas,Ferb and Isabella walked to her)

(P)=hi miss. (M)=hi. (F)=*seductively*hi. (M)=hehehe,you're pretty adorable. (F)=yes,yes i am.

(I)=hi,miss,what cha doin? (M)=well,im here to buy the restaurant. (P)=you wanna buy it?

(M)=yes,i have been looking for that combination for a long time and i finally found it here,so i asked the owners,wich i hope are those two girls,  
if i could buy it with their permission,they're still talking about it thought.

(P)=oh,ok,well goodbye.

(Phineas and Isabella left,but Ferb stayed)

(M)=do you need something?

(Ferb left and Candace and Stacy returned to Michelle)

(M)=oh,you're back,so how much do you want?

(Candace and Stacy looked at each other and then looked at Michelle)

(C)=we want 10. (M)=hmhmhm,ok,ill give you 10.000 dollars. (S)=unconscious!

(Stacy falled to the ground)

(C)=w...wait,you want to give us 10.000 dollars? (M)=honey,it's not an combination just for this combination? it's THE combination.

(Michelle gived Candace the 10.000 dollars she promised)

(M)=OK GUYS,WE CAN TAKE IT NOW!

(a giant helicopter arrived,grabbed the restaurant and took it away)

(M)=it was a pleasure to make business with you.

(Michelle returned to the truck and left the backyard,at that exact moment,Stacy regained conscious)

(S)=ow,what happened? (C)=some woman came here and gived me 10.000 dollars for my ice fruits. (S)=unconscious again!

(Stacy falled to the ground again)

(C)=oh,Stacy. 


	4. prologue

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Stacy's Room "9:00 AM"

(Stacy was talking with Candace in her cellphone)

(S)=im glad everything's back to normal. (C)=me too.

(S)=it's kind of sad we had to give the ice fruits to get the money. (C)=hey,we got the money to pay the debt and Michelle obtained what she had been looking for,everybody wins.

(S)=yeah,i guess so. (C)=say,why was there a wedding in my backyard? (S)=you knew?i mean,what are you talking about?

(C)=come on,Stacy,it was too obvious.

(S)=oh...and what do you think? (C)=well,in my opinion,i don't think it's necessary.

(S)=ah. (C)=i just want to know who was the one getting married.

(Stacy,nervous,told Candace a little lie)

(S)=i have no idea. (C)=i didn't ask you if you had an idea.

(S)=uuummm. (C)=anyway,do you have a topic you wanna talk about?

(S)=nope,do you have one? (C)=well,no but it was good to be with you yesterday.

(S)=yeah...do you wanna marry me?

(C)=STACY! (S)=im just kiding! (C)=oh yeah.

(both Stacy and Candace laughed and continued to chat for some time)


End file.
